Zawrotnik
Zawrotnik - 'jest niezwykle rzadkim Śluzakiem typu Światło uważanym za legendę. Dawniej było ich więcej, ale prawdopodobnie z powodu swej głupoty wymarły. Bardzo mało o nim wiadomo, gdyż najprawdopodobniej są tylko dwa osobniki, które obecnie posiada Eli Shane. To jedne z najsympatyczniejszych śluzaków. Występowanie Naturalnym środowiskiem zamieszkania Zawrotnika są wysokie drzewa/grzyby w lasach. Wygląd 'Protoforma W protoformie Zawrotnik ma brązowo-niebieską skórę. Tak jak większość śluzaków ma parę oczu, ale ustawionych pionowo. Ma czerwony język i jeden ząb. W Protoformie ma niebieskie małe czułki. Jego głowa wydaje się być bardziej prostokątna niż u innych śluzaków. Posiada niebieskie oczy oraz brązowy brzuszek. Wokół narządów wzroku jest prostokątna plama, którą również posiada z tyłu. Zawrotniki mogą mieć też jaśniejszą odmianę. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji przybiera świecące białe znamiona i ma 3 zęby. Ma również oczy ustawione pionowo. Z tyłu posiada trzy wyrostki przypominające kolce. Posiada błękitne oczy. Jego łapy są zakończone ciemniejszą skórą i białymi znamionami. Na głowie posiada jak by brązowe uszy. Jego głowa wydaje się być prostokątna, a w okół oczu ma brązową plamę taką jak w protoformie. Na brzuchu ma brązową okrągłą plamę, w wokół której jest błękitna skóra ze znamionami, a wokół niej jest znów brązowy kolor. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Wyrównuje energię śluzaków, utrzymując grupę śluzaków w radości i szczęściu. 'Transformacja' *'Doublast' - uderza we wroga i powoduje u niego podwójne oraz rozmazane widzenie. *'Loopolier' - uderza w pas z amunicją i sprawia, że wszystkie śluzaki są ogłuszone. *'Distrattack' - uderza w przeciwnika i sprawia, że traci on tok myślenia ("Dlaczego ja znowu atakuję?") *'Accelestrike' - wystrzelony w duecie z innym śluzakiem zwiększa jego skuteczność w walce z wrogimi śluzakami. *'Wizja aury (Aura vision') - uderza w osobę i sprawia, że widzi ona aurę innych śluzaków, która pokazuje czy śluzaki są kompatybilne i czy mogą razem wykonać fuzyjny strzał. *Pokazuje niewidzialnych wrogów oraz przedmioty. * Enigmo potrafi rozświetlić najciemniejsze miejsce. Historia *Pierwszy raz widzimy jego Protoformę w "Dobijmy targu" w klatce u Killroy'a Obłego. *Oficjalnie debiutuje w "Zagrożony gatunek", gdzie Gang oraz Łowcy śluzaków próbują go znaleźć by wymienić na 2 tony złota. Eli obrywa Zawrotnikiem, którego zabiera Stalker. Dzięki podstępowi Burpy'ego Eli'owi wrócił wzrok i złapał on Zawrotnika, którego potem zachował. *Jest widoczny w dawnej kryjówce Will'a, na skale w "Nowy dzieciak, część druga", co jest prawdopodobnie błędem. *W "RoboŚluzaki" podczas pierwszego pojedynku z Quentinem Eli wyciąga wnyki z Mo oraz z Jouls'em. Urządzenie Quentina nie potrafi odnaleźć Zawrotnika, gdyż istnieje tylko jeden Zawrotnik, którego Quentin nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Eli wystrzeliwuje Mo, przed którym Quentin robi unik. *W "Powrót" Zawrotnik przed wykonaniem fuzji pakuje się do wnyki, ale Eli mówi mu, że nie tym razem jego kolej. Na terytorium Klanu Cieni Mo próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Eli'a, wreszcie gryząc go w bark. Wtedy Eli odkrywa, że klucz do fuzji tkwi w Zawrotniku. Na prośbę Eli'a król Klanu uderza go Zawortnikiem, w wyniku czego Eli znajduje kompatybilne śluzaki. Po pokonaniu pociągu i ucieczce Blakka Eli pokazuje Zawrotnika i mówi, że to on pomógł mu z fuzjami. Mo staje dumnie, ale chwilę potem spada prosto na ziemię. *Zawrotnik zostaje wspomniany przez Korda w retrospekcji w "Misja niezbyt możliwa": "Będziesz strzelać bez Zawrotnika?" *W "Mroczna Noc" Mo jest widoczny na sofie w kryjówce.thumb|270px|[[Mo i nowy Zawrotnik (dziewczyna)]] *W "Promienny dzień" Mo przebywa w stadzie śluzaków, jako nie-Zmegamorfowany. W tym odcinku Eli wypowiada jego imię podczas prezentacji arsenału. *Jest widziany przez chwilę w pierwszym filmie "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata". *W Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów Mo zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym Zawrotnikiem''' należącym do Willa. * Najprawdopodobniej żyją tylko dwa takie osobniki ( jeden Eli'a a drugi Willa). Występy '''Sezon 1 *"Dobijmy targu (debiut nieoficjalnie; protoforma; krótko) *"Zagrożony gatunek" (debiut oficjalnie; transformacja) 'Sezon 2' *"Nowy dzieciak, część druga" (krótko,błąd) *"RoboŚluzaki" *"Powrót" 'Sezon 3' *"Misja niezbyt możliwa" (wspomniany) *"Mroczna Noc" (w tle, krótko) *"Promienny dzień" 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" *"Slugterra:Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" Ciekawostki *Według Trixie to najrzadszy śluzak na świecie, a zarazem najgłupszy, gdyż w jednym z odcinków ciągle pakował się w pułapki, nawet ich nie zauważając. *Tylko ponowny kontakt z Zawrotnikiem może przywrócić normalny wzrok. *Jego angielska nazwa pochodzi od słowa enigma co po polsku oznacza zagadka. *Na oficjalnej stronie Slugterry jest napisane, że "zajęciem" tego śluzaka jest utrzymanie reszty w humorze. *Przed wpadnięciem do pierwszej pułapki (nie wpadł, tylko na szczęście został złapany w ostatniej chwili przez Eli'a Shane'a) spadł mu kapelusz z grzyba. *W odcinku "Dobijmy Targu" w jednej z klatek ze śluzakami znajduje się Enigmo, co jest bardzo dziwne ponieważ Enigmo jest tylko jeden (był to zapewne błąd w serialu, tak jak w przypadku Infurnusa w pasie Billy'ego oraz Kryształka w klatce). *Enigmo może patrzeć w dwie strony na raz, dlatego że ma oczy ustawione pionowo. *Po transformacji ma świecące znamiona. *Zawrotnik Eli'a nazywa się Mo. *Ma jeden wystający z lewej strony ząb w protoformie, natomiast po transformacji posiada 3 zęby. *Często wystawia język. *Quentin nie miał go w swojej bazie śluzaków dlatego, że ma go tylko Eli Shane i Will. *W "Nowy dzieciak, część druga" widać Zawrotnika na skale, obok Tormato i Armashelta. *Pomijając Gang Shane'a i Willa, każdy mieszkaniec Slugterry nic nie wie o Zawrotniku. *Zawrotnik widzi i pozwala widzeć aurę śluzaków. *W grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę' w jednym z etapów były projektory w kształcie głowy Zawrotnika.'' *Ofiary ataku Zawrotnika widzą aurę śluzaków tak jak on. W odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek"'' ''Eli po oberwaniu 'Zawrotnikiem widział aurę Lawośluza. '' *Eli poprosił króla Klanu Cieni by ten strzelił w niego Zawrotnikiem. *Mo w odcinku "Powrót" by zwrócić na siebie uwagę ugryzł Eli'a w lewy bark. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W "Powrót" Eli powiedział do Zawrotnika "Powaliło cię?" w reakcji na ugryzienie. *Jego oczy poruszają się niezależnie od siebie. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą białe, niebieskie i pomarańczowo-żółte ślady. *W języku hiszpańskim nazywają go Enigma. *Mimo przekonaniom, nie jest to jedyny przedstawiciel swego gatunku. W filmie Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów pojawia się drugi Enigmo, który zamiast czarnych barw, ma brązowe. Po zachowaniu Mo, można stwierdzić, że to Enigmo płci żeńskiej. *Zawrotniki były uważane za wymarły gatunek śluzaka. *W Slugisodes Burpy and Friends Take a Dive wygrał zawody na skoki do wody. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Las Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Arsenał Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Zawrotnik Kategoria:Bohaterowie